The First Princess
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: Yellow Diamond actually becomes a mom, much to the shock (and horror) of others. (Gem Egg Hell, Post-Series, full of headcanons and AU-ness)
1. Chapter 1

**The First Princess**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome**

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Massive heels paced on the hard tile floor, the clacking echoing off the smooth featureless walls. The whole building was clean and sterile; not an iota of organic life crawling on the blank surfaces. It was about as perfect a hospital as gemkind could build. This was the Gemology and Geology Institute, established a few years after the Terran Compromise was made. The Compromise allowed for limited colonization of Earth, which helped ease the resource shortages that had plagued Homeworld for the past five-thousand years, at the cost of loosening the heavy-handed control on the common gems. The Institute itself was used for research on gems and their biology; a decent portion of advances in the era past had been focused almost entirely on military and weapons, not healing.

Yellow Diamond was typically seen as cool and collected by her newer followers, even though any gem older than fifteen would remember the negotiations for Earth. The matriarch wasn't exactly proud of her little... meltdown during the first conflict, though that wasn't exactly what was driving her to pace now. Her... consort, as many called her, had been the first gem to have carried a pure gem child in possibly ten thousand years, maybe longer. After the Kindergarten system had become common, natural production had all but faded in the centuries following. A good portion of the reason why she hadn't been more careful was because, as far as the Diamonds knew, they were incapable of conceiving. Naturally, it had occurred right after the Earth conflict had been resolved. Yellow Diamond wondered if this was what that "Greg" human felt like as Steven was born.

The door she was pacing near slid open, a Jade peeking into the hallway, "My Diamond... She's ready to meet you."

Yellow Diamond wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. Red Jasper, a gem rivaling Pink Diamond's Jasper in terms of physical perfection, was laying on the bed, exhausted but otherwise no worse for wear. She smiled and gave her clutchsire a salute, for as much as she could with what she was holding. In her arms was a bundle, and the matriarch's eyes widened. Why was there only the one, and where was the eggshell? The empress worried something had gone wrong, and she demanded answers from the Jade on duty,

"Were there any complications?"

"No, My Diamond. The child seems to fare well. Her size may not seem much compared to your own, but Orange Diamond is a fairly large gemling for a newborn," the Jade's calmness in the face of the harshest Diamond was commendable, though that wasn't exactly what got her attention.

"Orange _Diamond_?!"

"Ah, yes, My Diamond," the Jade seemed to not notice the matriarch's shock, "She is much too large to be any sort of Quartz, and the tests have shown her gem to be more along the lines of yours and the rest of the Diamond Authority. If you would allow it, perhaps you should see her for yourself?"

Dumbfounded, Yellow Diamond set her hand next to the bed, and Red carefully placed the bundle into the palm of her hand. The thing in the bundle began to wiggle and whimper, knocking the blanket off. Yellow Diamond held her hand closer to her face, observing the gemling with fascination. The child's skin was a warm and dull shade of orange, her hair being a darker auburn that fell flat on her head. Her gem was placed dead center in the middle of her torso, right above the soft part of her abdomen. Her tiny hands were balled up into fists as she began to cry.

On the outside, Yellow Diamond didn't seem to notice, but internally she was panicking. _"What do I do? What did I do? Oh stars, why did I have to pick her up?!"_ Meanwhile, Red Jasper carefully took the wailing baby out of her sire's hand, shooshing the child carefully. She looked to the matriarch with a quirked eyebrow and a smile, her expression giving the message clearly, _"Really? It's just a baby."_ Red Jasper was not much of one to talk; many even questioned if she _could_ talk at all. It served her well during the, ah, _courtship_ , though now it was a tad irritating. "Don't look at me like that," Yellow Diamond muttered, embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Princess**

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming**

It had been some time since the newest addition to the Diamonds had been born, a good two months, before she was deemed healthy enough to be moved out of the Institute. The issue was less her actual health than it was the sheer curiosity of her existence, and the Peridots couldn't help themselves at the potential for new information. It had taken some very stern words from the child's sire herself in order to quell their thirst for knowledge, with their survival instincts taking priority.

Meanwhile, Orange Diamond had grown more than twice her original birth size, much to the chagrin of her carrier. You would, or perhaps wouldn't, be surprised by how hard it is to feed a baby that's the size of a goddamn Ruby. The child was getting much less lethargic than simply eating, sleeping, crying, and expelling. Orange Diamond had gotten so rowdy by the time she arrived on Homeworld, Red Jasper had to request that her sire keep an eye on her for a little while.

Yellow Diamond wasn't sure if what she was feeling was terror or excitement, when she first got to hold her daughter without her crying. The child was looking about curiously, holding onto her mother's forefinger for support. She was still small enough to fit in the elder Diamond's hand, and it was at this point that Yellow Diamond had decided to try introducing the gemling to some new gems. All Orange knew were her parents and some doctors, and she seemed active enough to be introduction-worthy. At least, that's what Yellow Diamond thought.

First target/subject, the Pearl. Yellow Diamond commanded, "Pearl, come here. Someone wishes to meet you."

Yellow Pearl stepped forward, a look of confusion painted on her face, "Yes, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond brought her hand level with her Pearl, allowing Orange Diamond to see the other gem. Yellow Pearl was taken aback, "The princess!"

"Yes, I'm sure she's delighted to- No, Orange, don't do that!"

Orange Diamond had outright grabbed the Pearl by her narrow shoulder, the baby squealing happily as if she'd just found a new toy. Yellow Pearl looked as if she'd put all efforts into not screaming, for fear of scaring the baby. Yellow Diamond attempted to gently pry the child's chubby fingers open, but Orange whined. As soon as the mother relented, Orange had pulled the Pearl closer into a hug. It was awkward, to say the least. Yellow Diamond would later find that the infant liked to do that to almost any new gem she encountered. Well, it was certainly better than sticking them into her mouth.

Their arrival onto Homeworld was met with festivities. Of course, why wouldn't they? A new Diamond had been made, and she had come home. Yellow Diamond held her daughter close as she walked towards the palace, Quartzes clearing a path in the crowd of tens of thousands of curious and excited gems. The matriarch released a breath she didn't realize she was holding the moment the doors closed behind her. The child was no worse for wear; she tried to grab at her mother's shoulder so she could look behind her, trying to see what all the commotion was about. _Why do they have to be so damn loud?_ Yellow Diamond groaned internally.

Red Jasper awaited patiently, sitting at the opposite corner of Yellow Diamond's throne to her Pearl. The adjacent two thrones occupying the large room were already filled by the other two of the fully grown Diamond Authority. White Diamond borderline jumped out of her seat, heels clacking as she approached the two warm-colored gems with an expectant look.

"So, you've brooded, hm?" White grinned a little, not taking her eyes off of Orange. Yellow rolled her eyes,

"You knew as soon as I did, White."

Orange looked up curiously at the new gem, jamming her hand into her own mouth. White Diamond giggled, "It's been forever since a Diamond gemling was born... Remember?"

White let the baby take a hold of her finger, as Blue Diamond approached quietly. Blue was much more solemn about the whole affair, and the other two were well aware why. Even though Pink Diamond was grown the usual way, Kindergartening, she was as much of a newborn as the wriggling creature in Yellow's palms. Blue Diamond let a hand stroke the limp hairs on the child's head, saying in her dull, quiet voice, "She would have loved to see this."

"Yeah."


End file.
